


Memories

by mikeymagee



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: Tyrone Remembers his brother. Drabble.





	Memories

There are times when I recall the sound of a basketball, and the feel of a worn hoodie. Its times like those that I miss him the most. Draped beneath a forlorn night, too shy to speak my own guilt. 

Can you forgive me?


End file.
